PokeCollegeFurrets included
by Wolfscopez
Summary: /OLD, NO LONGER NEEEDED/
1. Chapter 1

_[When the tide breaks-Chapter 1]_

"_Well school sucks my ass"Matthew says his head tilting down to the tarmac, he held six pokeballs which contained the same type of pokemon._

_Today was the day, when a elder came to our school and turned us into Pokémon for a day, it happened each year...although being a very awkward event it was a fun experience._

"_Hey Matthew!"My friend Brian Walks beside Matthew, he stared at Matthew's six pokeballs "Still bringing those Furrets." He looks at Matthew "And i guess you aren't going to do what you did last year"He says_

_Matthew Stops and remembers last year, he chose a Pikachu and he couldn't handle the electricity and usually zapped anyone in sight. "Im not going to make that fucking mistake again!"Matthew said Curving his hat on his head._

"_Well okay, and i guess your going to ask the elder to be turned into a Furret"Brian says tossing a Pokeball in his hand._

_One of his Pokeballs was a Master ball, it contained a very experienced Furret, He received it as a gift from his friend, not Brian_

"_Furret i choose you!"Matthew says throwing the Pokeball onto the floor, a aura of purple comes out of the ball, then turns into a Furret "Furrrret!"The Furret says. The Bell rang "Well time to go to class"Matthew says running, he had a slight odd attitude today, Matthew was running down the hall, and tripped into a girl_

"_HEY WATCH IT JACKASS!"She says Kicking Matthew in the chest, Matthew flinched._

_He jumped back up and opened the door to his classroom "Oh i see your late, MATTHEW you will be going to detention!"The Teacher says holding her Pointer. "And i will make sure you wont meet the elder!"She says grinning. The world spins and spins and Matthew passes out from shock._

"_Hey, you passed out in class so you were put in the Sick bay"a Nurse says searching through a medicine shelf._

"_I Need to go to the elder!"Matthew says hopping up, the Nurse turned around slightly._

"_Your not allowed, but if you really want to, you will have to battle me!"the Nurse says holding a pokeball._

"_Well if you say so Furret LETS GO!"Matthew says Grabbing out his master ball, he throws the ball onto the ground. A Furret pops out "And i dont only have one, but 6!"Matthew says Throwing out 5 Normal pokeballs, 2 Shiny & 3 Normal Furrets. They make a racket of a noise squeaking. _

"_They are soo cute!"The nurse says Holding one, the Furret that was being held had a confused face "Furret?"The Furret Says confused while being Stroked._

"_Its okay Furret"Matthew says looking at the Nurse and the Furret, she dropped the normal one and picked up a Shiny Furret "THIS ONE IS SOO CUTE, I Must have it!" She says hugging the Furret, the Furret had a cheerful face. _

"_That one is called Sweet"Matthew says "Its a female Shiny, she is very gentle and playful"Matthew says_

"_Can i have it?"The nurse says, the Furret Running around her, she almost falls over, the Furret stops her from falling. "Furret!"The Shiny Furret says._

"_Yes, i have gazillions in my Pokebox, just those are my only shinys, but if i do give you my Furret, you will let me go to the elder"Matthew says throwing a masterball into the air catching it._

"_Yes, Now hurry along, before your late!"She says stroking the Furret, i threw the Pokeball to the Nurse before i left, she caught it._

"_Well im off now..."The elder says grabbing out her Pidgeott._

"_WAIT!"i yell, the elder stops before Pidgeott could fly._

"_What do you want Child?"She says adjusting her hood over her face, her Robe was White colored._

"_I Want you to turn me into a Pokémon like everyone else!"Matthew says begging at the elder, she rubs her Mouth with her hand thinking._

"_Alright, come here young one"She says gesturing him to follow him, She leads Matthew into a Alley "I Detect you want to be a Furret, dont try and explain, your Personality explains it all"She says grabbing out a Bag, it contained A Furry Dust "Maokaheenen esponara Esskonara! FURRET!"she says throwing the Dust over Matthew, Matthew begins to Fall on the floor, he blacks out in the alley "Good boy"She says hopping on her Pidgeott._

"_Ughh what happened?"Matthew says rubbing his head with his paw, he didn't realise he was a Furret, because he couldn't remember what previously happened "WHAT THE FUCK?"Matthew shouts looking at his self "Wait...COOL!"he says Jigging around in a Furret form. "Oh crap class!"He says running Very fast, despite his nimble short legs he ran very fast. "Only if i was a Furret permanantely, then this would be a very easy thing to do"He says running to class, he barges through the door _

"_i see you woke up, NOW SIT AT YOUR CHAIR!"The teacher demands pointing to a empty desk, Matthew Hops up, Everyone else were Other type of pokemon, except for one, She was a Furret the same pokemon Matthew chose _

"_Who's that"i Matthew whispers asking brian next to me, Brian was a Umbreon, he liked Dark types "Thats Jessica, she is new to this College, she is a shy type but loves Furry pokemon, especially Furrets"Brian whispers back, Matthew was Staring at Jessica Attracted "I Believe she must have used attract on you"Brian says waving a paw in front of Matthew's face,_

"_Beautiful...Like a rose on a hill"Matthew says Staring at Jessica in love, Jessica looked at Matthew, she waved a paw at Matthew, Matthew Passed out from Love_

"_HEY, YOUR NOT GOING TO PASS OUT AGAIN"The teacher shouts angrily in his ears. He jolts up "WHA WHAT?"Matthew shouts from shock_


	2. Chapter 2

Although he recovered from his fall in love, he now realised he left all his stuff in the alley…

"Oh crap, i forgot my Stuff!"Matthew says Panicking but sitting Straight Trying to pay attention But still worrying about his Clothes and Pokeballs he left in the alley, he hoped no one discovered them, but his Furret's would not listen to anyone. He tried to keep a straight face but it was hard, imagine what everyone would do to them, trample them for fun soak them, The list was endless and he had to wait a full 30 minutes "Hey Brian…"Matthew whispers to Brian who was needlessly fumbling with the pencil he was given for his test "Yep…Damn pencil!"He whispers loudly, the pen drops to the floor with a 'Clink!' "I Left all my clothes in the alley…"Matthew whispers looking at his friend helplessly trying to write the test, all the other students were Pokémon with opposable thumbs, but some didn't only 5 including Matthew and Brian Were ones that had paws or something else that was hard to manoeuvre a pencil or pen across paper "Your kidding?"He says stopping his scrambling for his pencil "They could be destroyed by students, some are powerful Pokémon, but the elder didn't let Bullies be powerful Pokémon, otherwise we would be soup"Brian whispers, he looks at the clock abruptly it was 12:05, he was amazed at how time could fly when you fiddle with a pencil, he looked at Matthew who had a serious look on his face "We need to get my stuff back"Matthew whispers to Brian, Brian was deeply staring at Matthew, Matthew shuddered from this "Oh sorry…got a bit too concentrated"he says shaking his head "Okay, we need to be the first one out of the whole school from lunch break to guarantee that your clothes don't get decimated by other people, don't forget about your Pokémon as well"Brian said now looking at the teacher in front of them "Since you two are having such trouble writing and slacking off, use these!"The teacher says with a ghastly face, she plonks down two laptops, each with Built in Wacom touch tablets, and largish letter keys. Matthew Booted up the system, "Windex 7"Brian says looking at the boot up screen; Windex 7 is a high Tech system (Parody of Windows 7) it carries a high price tag at around 500 Dollars for the OS. The teacher passed by the other three Students who were fumbling with their pencils. Jessica looked at the particular laptop, she was not used to these Systems, and she had an older type of Windex. Windox XP, Matthews's parents were considerably rich, they were not the tech geeks, but if anything new came out, Matthew convinced them like Pokémon to bait. They used to have Windox XP about a few years ago. But Matthew convinced them to get Windex 7. Jessica placed her paw on the Wacom touch pad, she looked amazed at the technology used, and she looked at her paw as she moved it around the screen. Matthew tracked a few words coming out of her mouth, they sounded like "Wow…this is cool" Matthew still looked at her, but still payed attention, Brian looked at the clock again, and it was only 15 minutes till lunch. "Fifteen minutes Matthew"He whispers, he was scrolling around writing his assignment

"Now since I know some of you have a short attention span, listen up!"The teacher says, she was frowning while saying that "You are writing a assignment about a Pokémon of your choice, You have till 12:00AM Today to email it to me, if you don't well then you will be in detention for a week filling in worthless worksheets that don't count to your grade"She finishes her Speech about the assignment, Brian and Matthew look at each other "Easy"Matthew and Brian say simultaneously, they high paw and Matthew begins to write, since he was late in the class he missed out on the assignment subject. But now he knew, and he knew what Pokémon to write in his assignment about. Furrets, He began typing away, his paws hitting the keys quite fast, he thought…This is going to be a piece of cake. He was typing in lines & lines of information, Brian looked at his friend who was typing At a Speedy pace, he looked amazed and tried to type at the same speed, Matthew stopped for a second, The student next to him was a machop who was hitting his hand angrily against the table. "What the hell are you doing, Jessica, could you sit over there while Harrold can sort his frustration in the back of the class, Jessica Held the laptop in her paws, She held the piece of equipment tight. She jumped up on the chair and sat, Matthew looked at her "Hi"She shyly Greeted Matthew, She opened her laptop again "Hi…"Matthew replies stuttering, Matthew felt like Someone Choked him. They both pulled their eyes away from their laptops at the same time continuously, Matthew looked at her, a Patch of sunlight reflected onto her, She glimmered in the sun. Matthew kept his eyes wide open in love again, He started to wobble, Brian saw this and caught Matthew before the teacher saw what happened or could have happened. "Shhee Sheee's Beautiful"Matthew whispers to Brian with glee, Brian's Red eyes looked at Matthew "Not sure she wants to hang out with a loner like you…No offence"Brian says continuing his Assignment "Yeah…I guess your right"Matthew says Slumping his head down in a sad way, Jessica looked at matthew but continued her assignment. Then suddenly "Alright class, its recess now remember Matthew, Brian Jessica, And the others with the laptops, save them onto your School Access account and remember to finish them off tonight!"The teacher shouts, everyone rushes out of the door, Pidgeott's Machop's, Ditto's And all other kinds of Pokémon

"I hope I finish it in time"Jessica mumbles sadly. She walks out of the door, Matthew and Brian follow, Matthew jumps up to his bag to remove a group of oran berrys, fresh from the Pokemart. Matthew walks up to her. "Jessica do you want some?"Matthew says holding out the Group of Oran berries, "Yes please"She says, Matthew hands A Bunch to Jessica. "Thank you, for being kind and all that, At my old College everyone pushed me around…"Jessica said Remembering her old College, She was bullied at her old College. "Its fine, Im sure we are the only ones that Chose Furrets for the day at this college"Matthew says "Im Matthew" Matthew says holding out his paw greeting Jessica, Jessica Shakes his paw "Im Jessica"She says happily. "Need someone to play with?"Matthew says Tilting his head in curiosity, She nods "I Don't really have any friends, except for you that is"She says sadly. We Head outside onto the grassy field 'Oh shoot, my Stuff!"Matthew says running towards the alley, he ran and ran. He found his stuff, un touched amazingly. He grabbed the bag and walked to his locker, he was holding Jessica's Paw for the time being. Matthew was a target of bullying, teachers didn't care, they only cared if they were getting paid. "Hey everyone"Someone said in a taut tone "Jessica and Matthew sittin in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G!"He continued. The hallway exploded with laughter. Matthew & Jessica both Withdrawn their paws. A Ditto approached them, Matthew knew this was one of the school bullies who tormented him, they once Ripped off his pants and underwear. Everyone laughed… "Hey nerd brain, don't think your ever getting a girl, the only thing you will get is a Erection!"The ditto says, it Shapeshifts into a Furret, it was obvious that the Bully copied his emotions. "Fuck you!"Matthew says trying to pull the fingers, He forgot that he couldn't. More laughter echoed through the halls. Teachers would most likely eating TFB (Torchic's Fry bucket)

"Oh, what a pity too bad you don't have hands.."He taunts matthew, he shapeshifts a hand doing the fingers at him. Matthew was filling with rage "Oh also, your girlfriend is a piece of whore clot"The ditto said. Matthew Launched at the ditto, he began to Rip it apart. Jessica looked in horror. Although ditto's were gel they couldn't recollect if they were torn into shreds. "Stop Matthew!"Jessica says, she pounces at Matthew, it knocks him off the Bully which was splattered all over the place. The hallway began to grow silent, Matthew snapped out of his anger, he now realised what he had done. He stormed over to his locker with tears, he Ripped the locker door open, he held his school bag and ran out of the school. Jessica followed, she looked behind, she saw teachers around the Ditto. She removed her eyes from what just happened. "Matthew!"she shouted, the Furret ignored. She saw the concrete…it was stained with tears from Matthew. "Hey dude"Brian appears out of the middle of nowhere, Brian always tried to sneak up on people. Matthew jumped "Oh…Hey Brian"Matthew said with a grief stained face. "Turns out that ass was a faking it"Brian says rolling his eyes. Matthew's ears Jolted up like lightning. "So I didn't Kill or injure him?"Matthew said uncertain. "Yes, You will have bruised and scratched him when he turns back into a human" Brian laughs "He did deserve it for being a ass to me and Jessica"Matthew said angrily. "Well you do seem like a Couple"Brian says, we both blush "Psssh Never!"Matthew said gesturing his paw as a "Talk to the hand" gesture. "Well-He rolls his eyes-…If you say so"Brian says. They Stare at eachother, Matthew liked Jessica, even though he only knew her for about a hour. The same applied with Jessica. "Well we better get to art class"Jessica says fumbling with her paws. They ran to the art class "Welcome Students to art class"a friendly teacher said, the art teacher was the only nice staff member in the whole school. She was famous around the school…No doubt the teacher gave her a hard time for not being strict "Now today we will use a pokedex Randomizer, which Pokémon it selects is which Pokémon we will draw today"She says, she clicks the button, millions of Pokémon flash on the screen, everyone was watching the pokedex randomizer. Until a "BING" sound was heard "So…the Pokémon we will be drawing today is…Furret"The art teacher said, she looked at Matthew & Jessica "Matthew could you be a model for todays art class?"the art teacher asks, Matthew nods, he sits on a stool. "Now lets get Sketching"the teacher says. Matthew sits on the stool, Jessica stares at him blushing, I blush too. Some girls laugh, and continue sketching. Time ticked and ticked on for a hour. Matthew was about to fall asleep until "Okay Class time is up show your sketches!"The teacher says standing up. Everyone grabs their A3 Paper and shows it, about everyones pictures were duds…they looked like a worm with eyeballs, I huffed, until Matthew looked at Jessica's, it was perfect. The art teacher said "Oh my Jessica, your portrait of Matthew looks perfect, All of yours….were too…class"The teacher said at the end still scanning her eyes at the Worm like pictures. She didn't like the pictures, they were sloppy but she didn't care. At least they did something, not like last year's torture, he drawn dead Pokémon Shot by a gun or other Violent weaponry. "Thank you miss"Jessica said looking at the art teacher. The clock was hitting 2:55 "Well class its time you left, its almost home time"The art teacher, Dozen of Pokémon Dashed out of the room. Matthew And Jessica didn't rush. "I See you two are in a relationship"the teacher stared at Jessica and Matthew, they were looking at eachother, till the teacher mentioned that. They immediately replied at the same time "Of course not" They scampered out of the classroom to there lockers.

_In a tent in a mysterious Forest layed the Elder she clenched her head in pain as she felt that she had done something wrong. "I Did the wrong spell, I must reverse it!" she said in anger. She was frustrated_

_CHAPTER END_


End file.
